As electronic and communication industries are developed and integrated rapidly, many present electronic devices including tablet PCs or Smartphones are used and required extensively in various occasions. Therefore, products of this sort are usually designed with portable and mobile features to allow people to carry and use the products for different occasions in order to meet user requirements.
To cope with the situations in different environments when a mobile device is carried to a different place for its use and assure the safety of the normal operation of the mobile device, the mobile device is wrapped tightly for protection, so that the peripherals with the dustproof and waterproof effects are introduced into the market. Among these dustproof and waterproof peripherals, waterproof box is one having the greatest demand and capable of maintaining the normal operation or use of a mobile phone in water.
However, the conventional waterproof box requires a tight wrap to achieve the good waterproof effect, and thus such conventional waterproof box is limited by the shape and size of the mobile device. In other words, mobile devices of different models require waterproof boxes with different designs, and the universal applicability of the waterproof box is limited.
In view of the foregoing problems of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments and provided a feasible solution to overcome the problems of the prior art.